Gaussian blur filters are used in image-processing and special effects applications including image smoothing, sharpening, edge detection, glows, glints, soft focus, and others. The Gaussian kernel is separable so it can be efficiently applied in one dimension at a time. It also has an infinite impulse response (IIR) so every source pixel can affect every destination pixel.